themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatate Himekaidou
”That arrogance ends today.” General Information Hatate Himekaidou is the deuteragonist of Double Spoiler. She's a tengu reporter and newspaper writer. Unlike her colleague Aya Shameimaru, she never goes outside for her newspaper research. Instead, she uses her ability called thoughtography. After reading Aya's newspaper, she decided to observe Aya's way of gathering information for her articles. She first appeared in Double Spoiler and subsequently has only appeared in spin-off games. Her thoughtography camera closely resembles a cell phone of some sort. It was apparently made by the kappa. It is possible that Nitori reverse-engineered something left behind by someone who was spirited away to Gensokyo. The articles on her in Alternative Facts in Eastern Utopia imply that she is younger than Aya. Personality Young and idealistic, at least as far as the Tengu go, Hatate Himekaidou is an interesting contrast compared to Aya Shameimaru. Unlike her senior Aya, up until recently, Hatate has been a somewhat reclusive individual, relying on spirit photography to perform research for her articles. She believes in the value of the articles themselves, believing their quality is necessary to improve the overall character of a newspaper. She tries to avoid fighting directly, and is less skilled at fighting overall due to her younger age and the hikikomori lifestyle she has. Still, she is a crow tengu, and shouldn't be taken lightly because of that. Story In Double Spoiler, Hatate appears as a Spoiler stage target (after the Extra stage), who confronts Aya, and has a picture-taking showdown with her, all the while debating the pros of her journalistic style and the cons of Aya's journalistic style, forcing Aya to take photos of her spell cards. Hatate has a unique way of danmaku, and that is taking her own photo's of Aya's hit box. If defeated, Hatate becomes the second playable character, having to re-visit all the cast characters and take photos of their spell cards Aya has already covered, hence the word "Double" in the game's title. The gameplay with Hatate is extremely similar to Aya's, with minor differences. Hatate made a background cameo appearance in Hopeless Masquerade on the Myouren Temple and Genbu Ravine stage. She is seen standing on top of the temple in the former and on a pipe in the latter, taking photographs with her thoughtography camera. In Impossible Spell Card, Hatate (been one of the tengu mentioned by Mamizou Futatsuiwa) takes notice of minorities trying to capture the mischief-making amanojaku Seija Kijin, who also appears to be one of the many youkai that tries to capture her on day 6. She uses spell cards that are considered impossible to dodge. She apparently writes up an article about this, which makes stronger humans and youkai try to capture Seija. Relationships Aya Shameimaru As of Double Spoiler, Hatate regards Aya as a rival newspaper writer and competitor. Momiji Inubashiri Hatate appears to somewhat admire her senses of sight and smell, and is rather impressed by her spell cards. The Chaos Coterie Hatate, alongside Aya, is their main source of information. Category:Chaos Coterie Member Category:Metaverse User